FF It just to be you
by white2doh
Summary: aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Title: It just to be you

Genre: sad, angst, romance

Cast: Oh Sehun, park jinri

author : white2doh

DONT BE A PLAGIATOR!

Sehun pov

"Oh Se Hun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jauhi aku!" Teriak Sun Mi. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Aku sudah bersama Kwang Hee. Jadi, tolong lupakan aku."lanjut Sunmi lagi. Kemudian dia pergi. Aku masih terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sungai Han. Pikiranku kosong. Kenapa Sun Mi melakukan semua ini padaku? Dia lebih memilih Kwang Hee drpd aku?

Waktu sudah senja. Aku beranjak untuk pulang. Di perjalanan, tiba2 ada seorang pengemis yang terjatuh di pundakku. Sepertinya dia pingsan.

"Agasshi! Bangunlah!" Teriakku padanya. Dia tidak merespon. Sepertinya dia benar2 pingsan. Apa aku harus membawanya ke apartemenku?

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membawa pengemis. Ehm… sepertinya bukan.. nona ini ke apartemenku.

Aku membaringkannya di sofa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kumal. Aku sangat yakin dia terlihat cantik jika sudah mandi.

"Aw!" Teriak nona itu pelan.

"Ada apa agasshi?" Tanyaku. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

Jinri pov

"Aw!"teriakku. Kepala ku sangat sakit sekarang. Dimana ini? Apa aku bermimpi?

"Ada apa agasshi?" Tanya seorang namja-yang-tidak-kukenal.

"Siapa kau?!"teriakku.

"Mianhae… kau tadi pingsan di jalan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawamu kesini."

"Pingsan?"

"Ya. Lebih baik kau bersihkan badanmu dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

Jin ri masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau mandi?"

"Aniyo. Aku tidak punya baju."

"Sepertinya aku ibuku meninggalkan beberapa bajunya disini. Jadi jangan khawatir." Kata Sehun.

"Gamsahamnida, emm.."kata ku menggantung

"Sehun… Oh sehun…" jawab Sehun langsung

"Ah ne… gamsahamnida, tuan Oh." Kataku sambil menundukkan badanku.

"Tuan Oh? Haha jangan seformal itu. Aku bahkan belum lulus SMA. Panggil Sehun saja."

"Ah ne… mianhamnida."

"Kau masih menggunakan bahasa formal. Siapa namamu?"

"Park JinRi."

"Arraseo, JinRi sshi. Handuk sudah ada di kamar mandi."

"Gomawo."aku akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi apartemen Sehun.

Aku memperhatikan rumah ini. Rapi. Hanya satu kata untuk menggambarkannya. Aku tidak percaya seorang namja bisa serapi ini. Tuhan, apa aku sedang berada di surga? Aku tidak pernah berada di tempat sebagus ini.

Sehun pov

Gadis itu sedang mandi. Lebih baik aku membuatkannya bubur. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak dengan baik. Bagaimana ini? Aku memeriksa ponselku dan mencari resep untuk membuat bubur. Arrkhh sulit sekali.

Aku mengeluarkan semua bahan yang disebutkan di resep itu. Banyak sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua ini?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jin ri. Sepertinya dia sudah mandi. Sudah kutebak, dia terlihat cantik ketika sudah mandi. Dia memakai baju ibuku.

"Ani… aku hanya bingung bagaimana membuat bubur."

"Bubur? Ah.. aku bisa membuatnya." Kata JinRi berdiri di sampingku.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Dia tertawa kecil. "Bantu aku, sehun sshi. Tolong ambilkan panci."

Author pov

Sehun dan jinri berhasil membuat bubur mereka. Mereka sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Aku akan makan!" Kata Jinri semangat sambil mengangkat sendoknya ke atas. Sehun hanya melongo melihatnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ani.. kau sangat bersemangat."

"Aku sangat lapar. Sejak tadi malam aku belum makan."kata jinri mulai memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tadi malam? Jadi kau tidak sarapan dan makan siang?"sehun belum menyentuh buburnya.

"Ya. Sejak aku kabur dari panti asuhan."

"Panti asuhan?" Ulang sehun.

"Haha lebih baik kau makan buburnya. Nanti dingin."

Sehun menyuap buburnya. "Enak. Apa maksudmu panti asuhan?"

"Aku besar di panti asuhan sejak umurku 4 tahun. Sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun. Aku tidak mau membebani panti asuhan itu. Jadi aku kabur. Namun, aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku benar2 bodoh."

"Kau juga masih SMA? Jadi, kau setelah ini akan kemana?"

"Tidak tahu. Apa harus ke panti asuhan lagi? Aku tidak yakin akan diterima lagi."

"Tinggal lah denganku, kalau begitu." Ucap Sehun membuat Jinri hampir tersedak.

"Uhuk! Ne?"

"Tinggal lah denganku. Lagipula aku punya 1 kamar lagi."

"Aku rasa itu akan menjadi bebanmu."

"Bila kau merasa itu beban, kau bisa membayar sewa untuk kamar itu nanti. Pokoknya kau punya tempat tinggal."

"Tapi… apa itu tidak apa2?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi sekolahku.."

"Kita akan mengurusnya besok. sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan membereskannya."

"Aniyo! Aku yang akan membereskannya."

"Jangan… kau sudah membuat buburnya. Setidaknya aku yang akan mencuci piring. Kau istirahatlah."

Jinri menurut. Lagipula sekarang kepalanya agak sakit entah kenapa. Lalu dia menatap ke arah kumpulan album foto milik Sehun. Lalu mengambil album itu.

"Sehun sshi! Kau sangat imut saat kecil ha ha ha!" Kata Jinri menertawakan salah satu foto Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga itu albumku!"rebut Sehun.

"Aku hanya melihatnya. Kau pelit sekali."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Sehun menarik tangan jinri.

"Woah! Tidakkah ini terlalu besar?"

"Ini tempat tidurmu, lalu ini pemanas ruangan. Dan oh! Ini lemari bajumu."

"Jinjja gomawo, Sehun sshi."

"Baiklah. Kau tidur dulu. Selamat malam jinri sshi." Kata Sehun keluar lalu menutup pintu kamar Jinri.

Sehun pov

Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa menerimanya di rumahku. Dia bahkan tidak kukenal. Namun aku tidak tahu kenapa ada perasaan nyaman saat didekatnya. Aku bahkan merasa dia bisa membuat hidupku lebih berwarna. Astaga. Apa2an aku ini?

Keesokan harinya aku dibangunkan oleh bunyi2 yang berasal dari dapur.

"Mian. Kau terbangun karena bunyi2 ini?"tanya Jinri yang melihatku bangun.

"Ani. Ah! Baunya enak."

"Oh? Ah.. aku memasak omelet. Sepertinya aku ingin makan itu. Apa tidak apa2? Jika kau tidak suka aku akan memasakkan mu makanan yang lain." Tawarnya.

"Aku akan makan semua makananmu, jinri sshi."

" kau mandi dulu baru kita sarapan bersama"

Author pov

"Ini sekolahmu?" Tanya Jinri. Hari ini dia mulai bersekolah di sekolah Sehun.

"Ya." Sehun tetap berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh ke sebelahnya. Sehingga Jinri kesusahan mengikutinya.

"Sehun sshi! Kau jalan cepat sekali! Wah… sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku dulu." Kata Jinri tergopoh2 menyamakan jalannya dengan Sehun.

"Itu sebabnya aku memindahkanmu kesini. Selain kita bisa berangkat bersama."

"Jinjja gomawo, sehun sshi."

"Panggil aku Sehun-ah … jangan Sehun sshi. Kita seumuran."

"Arraseo."

"Sehun-ah!" Panggil seorang namja.

"Jongin-ah!" Balas Sehun. "Jinri-ya. Aku kesana sebentar. Kau tunggu disini." Kemudian Sehun berlari ke arah temannya itu.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ah.. temanku."

"Teman? Setahuku kau tidak pernah berteman dengan gadis kecuali dengan Sun-" Jongin menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan mematikan Sehun. "Ah.. gadis itu bersekolah disini?" Lanjut Jongin sambil menoleh ke arah Jinri. Jinri yang menyadarinya langsung menundukkan badannya ke aah jongin. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia baru pindah."

"Jinjja?"

"Ya. Kita akan bertemu di kelas. Aku akan menemaninya dulu." Kata sehun lalu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Chingu?"

"Ya. Ayo ke kelas." Ajak Sehun. Jinri mengikutinya. Di koridor, tidak sengaja Sehun dan Jinri berpapasan dengan Sun Mi dan Kwang Hee.

Sun Mi menatap Sehun. Sehun

menggenggam erat tangan Jinri. Setelah sampai di depan kelas Jinri melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Itu sun mi yang kau ceritakan itu, bukan?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah?"

"Kau ingin membuat sunmi cemburu, bukan?"

"Ani."

"Apa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak melihat sun mi sebelumnya. Aku memegang tanganmu sebelum aku melihat sun mi." Jelas Sehun.

"Oh begitu…"

"Ayo ke kelas." Ajak Sehun.

"Tunggu… apa kita sekelas?"

"Ah! Aku belum memberitahu. Aku mengaturnya. Aku pikir kau akan kesulitan bersosialisasi." Kata Sehun menggaruk2 kepalanya. "Astaga. Seharusnya kau mendatangi guru Shin."

"Gwencahana. Aku akan kesana. Kau masuklah ke kelas."

"Aniya! Aku harus mengantarmu."

Jinri pov

Di kelas,

"Tidak usah belajar saja kalian!" Teriak guru Shin ketika masuk ke kelas dan mendapati murid2 bermain. Kecuali, Sehun? Kenapa dia? Apa dia selalu seperti ini? Dia duduk sambil membaca bukunya dan sesekali mencatat di buku tulisnya.

"Hari ini ada siswa pindahan. Park Jinri, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo, park jinri imnida. Senang bertemu kalian." Aku menunduk.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di samping Oh sehun."

"Gamsahamnida, guru shin." Lagi2 aku menundukkan kepalaku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kursi disebelah sehun.

"Kau merencanakan ini lagi?" Bisikku.

"Ani. Kursi ini memang kosong." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Jinri-ya!"Panggil seseorang yg duduk dibelakang Jinri. Jinri menoleh. "Aku Hyosun."

"Aku Hyerin." Kata org disamping hyosun.

"Annyeong Hyosun! Annyeong Hyerin! Senang bertemu kalian!" Sapaku.

Saat istirahat,

"Sehun-ah! Ayo kita istirahat!" Ajakku.

"Ah… tapi…" kata Sehun agak canggung.

"Wae?" Tanyaku.

"Ani… sebenarnya aku sudah punya janji dengan Jongin. Jadi, aku tidak bisa sekarang. Lain kali saja, ne? Aku akan menetapi janji." Kata sehun.

"Baiklah." Kataku dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Sehun tertawa lalu mengacak2 pelan rambutku.

"Aku janji. Aku pergi dulu."kata sehun lalu berlari ke luar kelas.

"Sehun temanmu?" Tanya Hyerin menghampiriku.

"Iya. Kenapa? Bukankah kalian juga teman sehun?" Jawabku.

"Teman? Kami bukan temannya." Jawab Hyosun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengakuinya?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan kami yang tidak mengakuinya. Dia yang tidak mengakuinya."

"Apa?"

"Dia hanya berteman dengan Jongin, dan beberapa lainnya. Teman wanita? Hanya Sunmi yang sekarang sudah bersama Kwang Hee. Jadi mengejutkan bila dia bisa berteman dengan gadis lain." Jelas Hyosun.

"Tidak aneh, bukan? Jika dia bersikap dingin. Dan-" Timpal Hyerin.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku." Kataku memotong perkataan Hyerin.

"Oke. Ayo ke kantin aku sudah sangat lapar." Hyosun menggandeng tanganku dan tangan Hyerin.

Sehun pov

"Sehun-ah!" Jongin melambai ke arahku.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa apa2… mereka terus berulah. Aku kewalahan." Terang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Tanyaku lagi .

"Kau tahu mereka suka apa." Jawab Chanyeol pendek.

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini. Sepulang sekolah. Tidak Ada jam malam kan?" Kata Kyungsoo. "Sialan! Aku benar2 tidak ingin ikut."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It just to be you

Genre: sad, angst, romance

Cast: Oh Sehun, park jinri

author : white2doh

DONT BE A PLAGIATOR

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kau ingin disebut pengecut?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani! Tapi.. bagaimana jika kita kalah lagi?" Jawab KyungSoo.

Semuanya terdiam. Akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Apa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Aku … aku harus menjaga gadis itu."

"Gadis itu penting bagimu daripada harga diri Joon Myeon hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tahu… aku .. menyesal… tapi… apakah kita tidak menghentikan ini saja? Joon Myeon hyung pasti tidak suka kita melakukan ini." Jawabku.

"Lalu? Mereka akan berulah lagi! Aku lelah, Sehun-ah… siapa korban mereka kali ini? Kyungsoo? Baekhyun? Jongin? Aku? Kau? Mereka tidak akan menyerah…" kata Chanyeol. Kali ini aku terpojok dengan kata2nya.

"Tanpamu, kami tidak ada apa2nya." Kata Kyungsoo menepuk bahuku. Aku menatap foto joon myeon hyung yang ada di meja.

"Soal gadis itu… biarkan dia pulang sendiri kali ini. Kumohon. Kali ini saja." Kata Jongin.

Jinri pov

Saat istirahat kedua,

"Aku akan menepati janjiku sekarang." Kata sehun ketika bel baru saja berbunyi.

"Ne? Jika kau masih sibuk tidak apa2…"

"Aku butuh kau sekarang." Kata sehun lirih sambil memegang erat lenganku.

"Baiklah." Kataku. Dia langsung membawaku ke taman sekolah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku ketika kami sudah duduk di kursi taman.

"Hm.. apakah tidak apa2 jika kau malam ini pulang sendirian?"

"Ne? Wae? Kau sibuk malam ini?"

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa menghindar."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak apa2 pulang sendirian."

"Kau yakin? Apa aku harus tidak ikut?" Tanya Sehun menatapku cemas.

"Aku yakin. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pulang sendirian."

"Tapi ini lingkungan barumu."

"Ani. Aku baik2 saja." Tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh kedua tangannya. Tangannya gemetar. "Sehun-ah.. kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa2.. aku terbiasa seperti ini." Kata sehun menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Katakan padaku. Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Tatap aku sehun-ah! Kau kenapa?"

Perlahan, sehun menatapku. "Aku… takut.."

"Takut? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tiba2 sehun langsung memelukku. Aku kaget dan ingin melepaskannya. Tapi aku pikir ini bisa menenangkannya. Jadi aku hanya diam.

"Mianhae… aku tidak sengaja." Kata sehun setelah beberapa saat memelukku.

"Gwencahana. Jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang."kataku. Sehun tersenyun lalu kembali mengacak2 rambutku. "Hajima!" Kataku sambil merapikan kembali rambutku.

"Aku akan menceritakannya ketika sampai di rumah, arraseo?" Kata sehun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke araku.

"Arraseo.." jawabku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking ku ke jari kelingkingnya.

Saat pulang sekolah,

Sehun sudah ditunggu oleh teman2nya di depan pintu gerbang.

"Semuanya. Ini jinri. Jinri-ya. Ini teman2ku." Kata sehun.

"Aku Chanyeol."

"Aku Baekhyun."

"Kyungsoo."

"Kau tahu aku, kan? Jongin."

"Senang bertemu kalian." Kataku.

"Jinri-ya, sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa pulang denganmu malam ini. Mianhae…" kata Chanyeol.

"Gwencahana. Sepertinya masalah kalian lebih darurat." Kataku. Entah kenapa semuanya saling pandang.

"Kau pulanglah. Sudah terlalu malam." Kata sehun sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

"Ne. Kau jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Iya. Hati2."

Aku berjalan ke arah rumah sehun. Entah kenapa perasaan ku sangat tidak karuan. Aku khawatir mengenai Sehun. Apa aku harus kembali?

Author pov

Sehun dkk sudah sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan. Tae moo sudah menunggunya.

"Sehunnie.. kau kah itu?" Tanya Tae Moo mengejek.

"Tolong jangan ganggu kami lagi." Kata KyungSoo.

"Hey pria cantik! Seharusnya kau tidak ikut." Kata salah seorang pasukan tae moo.

"Cantik? Haha. Kau terlalu banyak membaca manga." Kata kyungsoo menatap tajam org itu.

"Sialan kau!"

"Diam! Sehunnie, bagaimana keadaan hyungmu, Kim Joon Myeon?" Kata Tae Moo. Amarah Sehun memuncak ketika dia mendengar nama itu.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Dia sudah tenang di surga!" Bentak Sehun.

"Beraninya kau membentakku. Hey, serang mereka!"

Terjadi baku hantam diantara mereka. Saling pukul, tendang. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo dan baekhyun sedang ditendang2.

Namun, Sehun berhasil mengalahkan tae moo dan 2 org lainnya. Sedangkan Jongin 4 org. Dan chanyeol 2 org. Sebenarnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah berhasil mengalahkan 1 org. Namun kali ini kekuatan mereka benar2 terkuras.

"Taemoo! Aku sudah menang, jadi jangan ganggu hyungku lagi! Jika itu terjadi, aku akan membuatmu berada di neraka." Ancam Sehun.

Taemoo dan pasukannya lari. Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih tergeletak lemah.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kyungsoo-ah!"teriak chanyeol. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, sehun terbujur kaku melihat semua yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia menatap ponselnya cemas.

"Sehun-ah.. sebaiknya kau pulang. Jinri mungkin sedang menunggumu. Soal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo biar aku dan chanyeol yang mengurusnya." Kata Jongin.

"Tapi…"

"Pulanglah…"

"Baiklah." Sehun bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"Semuanya berakhir, hyung. Maaf membuatmu seperti ini." Kata sehun.

"Tadi kau hebat, sehun-ah." Kata baekhyun.

"Aku pulang, hyung. Jaljayo." Pamit Sehun.

Author pov

Di perjalanan pulang, dikepalanya masih berkecamuk bagaimana hyungnya terluka. Dan yang paling nyata, bayangan jinri. Sehun tahu wajah khawatir jinri ketika hendak pulang tadi.

'Bagaimana reaksi jinri melihatku seperti ini?' Batin sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?" Ada suara seorang perempuan. Rasanya sangat familiar. Sehun menoleh kebelakang, asal suara itu. Disana ada Jinri yang sedang menatapnya marah.

"Urusan penting itu, berkelahi?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatiku.

"Maaf."

"Lihat wajahmu." Dia memegang wajahku dan menyentuh salah satu luka ku. Aku meringis kesakitan. "Pabo."

"Lututmu kenapa?" Tanyaku ketika tidak sengaja melihat lututnya yang penuh darah.

"Ah.. ani.. bukan apa2. Aku hanya terjatuh."

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia menatapku bingung."kenapa bingung? Ayo naik."

"Oh?"

"Kau pasti sulit berjalan. Kita akan berjalan jauh. Sepertinya tidak ada bus lagi jam seperti ini."

"Aku baik2 saja." Aku langsung memaksanya naik. Akhirnya dia menurut juga.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanyaku.

"Perasaanku tidak enak saat melihatmu dan teman2mu. Jadi aku memutuskan menunggumu."

"Kenapa jadi terjatuh?"

"Tadi aku dikejar2 org mabuk. Untung aku sempat bersembunyi di balik pohon."

"Menyesal menungguku?"

Jinri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali."

Sesampainya di rumah,

"Woah! Aku lapar." Kata jinri ketika sudah turun dari punggung sehun.

Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "Sehun-ah… kau mau kemana?"

Langkah sehun terhenti. Berbalik ke arah Jinri. "Ke kamarku. Kenapa?"

"Cuci lukamu. Kau punya kotak p3k bukan?"

"Luka ku baik2 saja." Sanggah sehun.

"Tapi bisa infeksi. Sudah cepat turuti saja perintahku."jinri menyeret sehun menuju sofa. "Tunggu. Dimana kotak p3k?"

"Di laci kamarmu. Laci nomor 3."

"Arra." Jinri berjalan ke kamarnya. Dan kembali dengan kotak p3k ditangannya. Lalu duduk di samping sehun.

"Arkh!" Rintih sehun ketika kapas beroleskan alkohol menyentuh permukaan lukanya.

"Sakitkah?" Tanya jinri.

Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Aku akan lebih pelan." Sehun menutup matanya.

"Sudah selesai!" Kata jinri membuat sehun membuka matanya.

"Gomawo."

"Aku akan mandi." Kata jinri beranjak dari duduknya. Namun sehun menariknya hingga jinri kembali terduduk

"Kau mengobati luka orang lain tapi tidak mengobati lukamu sendiri?"

"Ah itu.. hehe."jinri menggaruk2 kepalanya yg tdk gatal.

"Sini."Sehun menyandarkan badan jinri dan mengangkat kedua kaki jinri ke atas.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kata jinri panik.

"Mengobati lukamu tentu saja."

Jinri menghela napas lega.

"Wae?"Tanya sehun.

"Ani. Gwenchana."

"Kau berpikiran yang tidak2, bukan?"

"Aniyo!"Sanggah jinri. "Arkh!"

"Wae?"

"Kau terlalu kasar!"jinri memukul kepala sehun.

"Appo!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Lalu menempelkan plester luka pada lutut jinri. "Selesai! Mandilah."

"Oke. Hm… kau mau makan apa? Biar setelah aku mandi akan kumasakkan."

"Kau akan masak semua yang kuinginkan?" Tanya sehun.

"Iya. Semuanya." Jawab jinri berbinar2.

Sehun menunjukkan smirknya.

Setelah sehun mandi,

"Makanan sudah siap?" Tanya sehun sambil mengeringkan kepalanya.

"Siap? Aku hanya akan mulai! Kenapa kau berikan menu yang sangat susah?"

"Kau yang mengatakan akan memasakkan semua yang kuinginkan. Apa aku salah?" Tanya sehun tanpa ekspresi bersalah.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan masak itu malam ini. Tapi suatu saat aku akan memasakkannya untukmu. Aku janji."

"Hey, mana bisa seperti itu?"Kata sehun protes.

"Mianhae .. aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu malam ini. Jinjja!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya sehun menunjukkan smirknya sambil berjalan menuju jinri.

"Iya. Apa yang kau lakukan, sehun-ah?" Tanya jinri takut2 berjalan mundur. Namun malang dia terbentur dinding yang ada dibelakangnya

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title : it just to be you

Cast : oh sehun, park jinri

Genre : sad, romance

Author ; white2doh

DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR

"Mengajukan syarat." Sehun menempelkan tangannya di dinding sebelah jinri.

"Kau mau apa?" Jinri memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat sehun.

"Tidur denganku malam ini."

"Apa?!" Jinri membulatkan matanya.

"Hatiku sangat tidak nyaman." Kata sehun dengan wajah sedihnya. Jinri tidak tega.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur denganmu."

"Jinjja, kau mau?"

"Ya. Aku masak ramyeon dulu."kata jinri berusaha keluar dari jeratan sehun.

"Ah… aku bantu."

"Jangan. Mungkin beberapa bagian tubuhmu masih sakit. Duduk saja."

Sehun duduk di kursi meja makan. Memperhatikan bagaimana jinri memasak.

'Tuhan, kenapa dadaku berdetak seperti ini?' Tanya jinri dalam hati.

'Tuhan, apa kau mengirimkan seseorang seperti jinri ini untuk membantuku melupakan sunmi? Jika itu benar aku sangat berterimakasih!"

"dipanti asuhan itu pasti banyak yang menyukaimu."

"Haha.. beberapa anak kecil menyukai makanan yang kubuat untuk mereka. Mungkin nanti aku harus berkunjung kesana."

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak rencana."

"Tentu saja. Dan besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Kau lupa? Aku harus membayar sewa rumah ini."

"Ah… kau tidak perlu seperti itu."

"Aniya. Kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku."

"Arraseo.. tolong jaga ramyeonnya. Nanti gosong."

"Ah! Aku lupa hehe."

Sesudah makan,

"Woah! Kamarmu sangat besar!" Kata jinri ketika memasuki kamar sehun.

"Menonton film?"

"Boleh."

Akhirnya sehun dan jinri menonton film kesukaan sehun yaitu 'In time'.

"Wah… ternyata seperti ini rasanya."

"Apa?" Tanya sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah menoton film sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya."

"Ini juga pertama kalinya aku menonton film bersama wanita di kamarku."

"Ah haha… aku tidak mengerti maksud film ini…"

"Kalian tidak butuh uang. Kalian hanya butuh simpanan waktu untuk hidup. Jadi kau punya waktu hidup sampai 70 tahun itu akan bagus sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan kebutuhan sehari2? Beli makanan dan minuman? Bukankah butuh uang?" Tanya jinri.

"Mereka membayarnya dengan waktu hidup mereka. 2 menit, 9 menit. Bahkan 2 bulan untuk menyewa hotel."

"Wah… daebak…"

"Terkadang aku ingin hidup seperti itu. Dan punya waktu sampai jutaan tahun agar orang yang kusayangi tidak hilang."

"Ne?" Tanya jinri tidak mengerti.

"Aku kehilangan hyungku. Tahun lalu. Andai aku bisa, aku akan memberinya separuh waktuku atau bahkan semua waktuku."

"Sehun-ah.."

"Kau tahu alasanku berkelahi tadi? Kami diserang geng taemoo. Geng yang juga membunuh hyungku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukan ini. Bahkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun terluka."

"Apa?"

"Mereka dipukul dan ditendang. Untung aku, jongin, dan chanyeol berhasil membuat mereka pergi. Jika tidak aku akan kehilangan hyungku lagi."

"Hyung?"

"Aku sudah menganggap mereka hyungku. Mereka menemaniku ketika aku bersedih? Yang lain? Mengacuhkanku.. dan joon myeon hyung yang paling bisa membuatku tenang. Namun akhirnya dia harus mati ditangan taemoo. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya." Mata sehun tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Akhinya sehun menangis.

Jinri bingung lalu memeluk sehun. Sehun menangis di pundak jinri.

"Untuk sunmi, dia wanita yang sangat kusayangi. Aku bahkan memberikan segalanya untuknya. Tapi dia akhirnya memilih Kwang Hee. Kisah kami selama 2 tahun hilang begitu saja."

"Menangis lah… itu akan membuatmu tenang."kata jinri.

"Sehun? Sehun-ah? Sehun-ah!" Kata jinri ketika tangisan sehun kian tidak muncul. "Astaga ternyata kau tertidur."

Jinri menidurkan sehun di ranjangnya. Lalu pergi mematikan televisi. Lalu kembali untuk menyelimuti sehun.

"Tidurlah." Namun ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya.

"Patuhi janjimu."

"Ne?"

"Jebal…"

Jinri akhirnya tidur di samping sehun. Sehun menatap Jinri lekat.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya jinri yang risih.

"Kau tahu? Entah kenapa didekatmu aku merasa tenang."

"Kau mengarang saja."

"Ani. Tidak semua orang bisa membuatku nyaman. Hanya joon myeon hyung. Bahkan sunmi tidak bisa membuatku tenang seperti ini." Kata sehun.

"Baiklah aku tahu." Kata jinri tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

Sehun pov

Tuhan… kenapa hati ini damai sekali ketika aku berada di dekatnya? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang membuatku nyaman. Tapi juga suara dan senyumnya.

Oh, lihat cara dia tidur. Sangat tenang. Bahkan seperti tanpa hambatan.

Kurasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku eum.. mungkin jatuh hati.

Jinri pov

Dia terus2an menatapku. Aku malu jadi aku memutuskan untuk pura2 tidur.

Aku bingung kenapa hati ini terus berdebar ketika berada di dekatnya. Apa maksudnya ini?

Author pov

Jinri mendapati dia sendirian di kamar sehun ketika dia bangun.

'Kemana anak itu?' Batin jinri.

"Sehun-ah.. kemana ka-" kata2 jinri terpotong ketika melihat sehun sudah berpakaian rapi. "Kau mau kemana? Ini baru jam 6.30."

"Bukankah jika mau melamar kerja kau harus datang awal?"

"Melamar kerja? Ah! Aku ingat, tunggu aku!" Jinri berlari ke kamarnya.

Jam 09.00

"Haha kau memakai baju ibuku?"

"Hanya ini yang ada. Lagipula kupikir dress milik ibumu ini cocok untukku. Sepertinya ini baju ibumu waktu muda."

"Benar. Kau jadi sangat mirip dengannya." Sehun memperhatikan jinri dari atas kebawah."Kemana kita?"

"Hm… aku ingin melamar di kedai kopi. Apa bisa mereka mempekerjakan orang sepertiku?"

"Kupikir bisa. Ah! Disana ada kedai kopi! Ayo kesana!" Sehun menarik tangan jinri.

"Permisi." Kata sehun. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya pegawai kedai itu menghampiri mereka.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan dan nyonya."

"Kami tidak memesan. Apakah ada pekerjaan yang kosong disini?" Tanya Sehun. Jinri memegangi lengan sehun karena gugup takut ditolak.

"Hm… ah! Kemarin ada beberapa pekerja yang mengundurkan diri. Aku pikir bosku akan menerima kalian. Tunggu!" Pegawai itu melesat ke dalam dan seorang pria menghampiri sehun dan jinri.

"Kalian yang ingin melamar pekerjaan?"

"Iya." Kata sehun semangat.

"Kami memerlukan beberapa barista. Apa kalian bisa?"

"Ne." Jawab Jinri.

"Kau pernah melakukannya?" Tanya sehun.

"Waktu aku sekolah disana aku pernah diajari. Lalu aku sering mencobanya di panti."

"Kau bisa? Sepertinya kau harus merangkap pekerjaan seperti yang lainnya. Kau barista dan pengantar makanan."

"Ne. Aku bisa." Jawab Jinri.

"Hanya kau? Namja ini tidak?"

"Ah.. ani.. dia hanya mengantarkanku kesini."

"Siapa bilang? Aku juga ingin bekerja disini." Kata sehun pada pria itu.

"Baguslah. Kalian masih sekolah?"

"Ne. Jadi kami akan mengambil part malam."

"Oke. Akan kuatur semuanya. Kalian bekerja mulai besok."

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap sehun dan jinri sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Ah! Senangnya! Akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan." Kata jinri. Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Hm.. apa ya?"

"Ah! Kita belanja."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau terus2an memakai baju ibuku? Ayo kita belanja." Sehun memberhentikan sebuah bus. Lalu menarik jinri masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka duduk di kursi belakang pojok.

"Tapi aku belum punya uang."

"Tenang saja… aku bisa membantumu." Tawar sehun. "Kau bahkan tidak punya baju untuk jalan2."

Jinri hanya diam. Dia bingung kenapa sehun bertingkah sangat baik padanya. Padahal mereka hanya kenal tidak terlalu lama.

"Wae? Kau terlihat sedih." Tanya sehun menyadari raut wajah jinri yang berubah.

"Ani. Kau sangat baik padaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan pertolongan yang begitu besar seperti ini." Setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya.

"Uljima… kau dilihat orang." Kata sehun. Jinri langsung menghapus airmatanya.

Di department store,

"Kenapa harus disini? Kita bisa belanja di pasar."

"Aku punya kartu member jadi tidak usah khawatir."

Sehun memilihkan beberapa baju untuk jinri. Jinri hanya diam melihat sehun.

"Berapa semuanya?" Tanya jinri ketika sehun selasai membayar.

"Tidak banyak."

"Beritahu aku. Jadi nanti aku bisa menggantinya."

"Nanti ketika sampai di rumah akan kuberitahu." Kata sehun. "Aku lapar. Tiba2 ingin makan mie cina."

"Mie cina? Aku suka itu."

"Ayo kita makan."

Hari pertama bekerja,

"Sehun dan Jinri, ini seragam kalian." Kata manajer kedai kopi.

"Gamsahamnida." Kata sehun dan jinri bersamaan.

Sehun merapikan seragamnya saat jinri keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Woah… kau cantik." Puji Sehun.

"Kau juga tampan. Haha. Bersemangatlah Oh Sehun. Ini hari pertama kita."

"Ya. Kau juga."

Sekarang, sudah hampir sebulan mereka bekerja di kedai kopi itu.

"Sehun-ah. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mentraktirmu." Kata jinri ketika mereka sedang istirahat.

"Jinjja? Ah… kita gajian kemarin."

"Iya. Hm.. aku akan membelikanmu daging!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau mie cina!"

"Oh? Daging lebih mahal tapi kau memilih mie cina yang murah?"

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat makan daging. Lain kali saja. Traktir aku mie cina."

"Arraseo… besok malam."

"Bukankah kita punya jadwal kerja besok?" Tanya sehun.

"Besok kita mengambil jadwal siang. Kau yang mengusulkan kau yang lupa."

"Ah benar…"

"Sehun!" Panggil Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan teman2nya menghampiri Sehun dan Jinri.

"Aish! Kalian ini.. apa yang kalian lakukan hanya pacaran?"omel baekhyun.

"Oppa!" Teriak jinri.

"Sehun-ah… ayo kita bicara." Kata chanyeol. Dia berjalan ke arah yang agak jauh dari yang lainnya. Sehun mengikutinya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Tae Moo tidak terima atas yang kau lakukan kemarin. Dia mungkin tidak mengganggu kita lagi. Tapi dia akan mengganggu orang yang kau cintai." Chanyeol berhenti lalu menatap Jinri yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin. "Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jaga dia. Taemoo akan mencari saat2 kau tidak ada disampingnya. Kau tahu, dia nekat."

Sehun menunduk lemas. Chanyeol memegang bahunya. "Jaga dia jika kau tidak mau kehilangan lagi." Lalu chanyeol kembali ke tempat jinri dan yang lainnya.

"Sehun kenapa?" Tanya jinri.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada dia."

"Ah! Kami akan mampir ke kedai tempat kalian bekerja." Kata kyungsoo.

"Jinjja?"

"Iya. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan mentraktir kami."

"Ah ani! Kyungsoo-ya! Aku tidak pernah bilang akan mentraktir kalian." Kata baekhyun protes.

"Hahahaha!" Kyungsoo, jinri, dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama sedangkan Baekhyun hanya merengut kesal.

Sementara itu, sehun menyaksikannya dari balik pohon lalu bersandar pada pohon yang ada di sampingnya dan memikirkan kata2 Chanyeol tadi. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang membuat Sehun bingung. 'Kau membuatnya menunggu, sepertinya dia menyukaimu, sehun-ah.'

'Apa aku harus menyatakan cintaku padanya? Sebelum waktu benar2 akan merengutku?' Batin Sehun.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

It just to be you chap 4

Title : It just to be you  
Cast : oh sehun, park jinri  
Author : white2doh

DONT BE A PLAGIATOR

'Apa aku harus menyatakan cintaku padanya? Sebelum waktu benar2 akan merengutku?' Batin Sehun. Lalu dia kembali berjalan ke arah jinri dan hyungnya.  
"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tadi? Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran." Tanya Jinri saat ia dan Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah.  
"Tidak. Aku tidak apa2."  
"Pembohong." Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
Sehun berbalik menatap Jinri. "Jangan pernah berpergian sendirian. Jika perlu, ajaklah aku."  
"Aku bukanlah orang yang penakut."  
"Ikuti saja perintahku. Ini demi kebaikan kita." Kata Sehun tegas. Jinri terkejut melihat sikap Sehun yang berubah.  
Tiba2 muncul darah dari hidung sehun. Dia mimisan.  
"Sehun-ah.. hidungmu.." kata jinri panik. Sehun yang menyadarinya langsung menyeka darahnya dan mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas agar darahnya berhenti keluar. "Ayo ke UKS." Jinri menarik tangan sehun.  
"Tidak perlu." Sehun melepaskannya. "Aku hanya kelelahan."  
"Aku yang menyebabkan kau kelelahan. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Ayo!"  
"Permisi. Temanku sedang mimisa-" kata2 jinri terpotong saat melihat siapa yang ada di UKS, Lee Sun Mi.  
"Ah! Bawa dia ke tempat tidur disana." Perintah sunmi. Dia mengambil beberapa obat dari lemari. Sedangkan jinri membopong sehun ke tempat tidur itu. Sunmi lalu mengobati sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan Jinri hanya menggigiti kukunya.  
"Temanmu tidak apa2. Tapi, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun sshi." Pinta Sunmi. Jinri menatap sehun. Sehun mengangguk kecil.  
"Baiklah."  
Jinri pov  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Lalu berdiri di depan pintu uks. Sepertinya mereka berbicara. Oh.. kenapa hati ini sakit sekali?  
Aku bukan siapa2nya sehun tapi kenapa rasa cemburuku ini sangat membakar hatiku? Oh Tuhan… apa aku salah?  
Author pov  
"Berapa kali kau mimisan akhir2 ini?" Tanya sunmi.  
"Bukan urusanmu."  
"Aku serius."  
"Sekitar 5 kali."  
"Kau rutin minum obatmu?"  
"Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin ke kelas." Sehun berajak dari tempat tidur uks.  
"Arra. Jaga dirimu dan.. wanita itu." Pesan sunmi. Sehun menoleh.  
"Apa urusanmu dengannya?" Kata sehun ketus lalu meninggalkan sunmi sendirian di uks.  
"Karena aku tidak ingin ada wanita yang terluka lagi." Rintih sunmi.  
#flashback.  
Sunmi dan sehun baru pulang dari jalan2. Sunmi pulang sendirian. Bukan karena sehun tidak mau mengantarnya tapi karena sunmi sendiri yang tidak ingin sehun kelelahan.  
Jalanan sangat sepi hari itu, membuat sunmi berjalan cepat karena takut. Namun malang, ada segerombol yang mencegatnya.  
"Lee Sun Mi."  
"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya sunmi takut2.  
"Ternyata si brengsek sehun pintar mencari wanita. Wanita ini manis sekali." Kata taemoo membelai rambut sunmi. Sunmi menepisnya.  
"Tinggalkan sehun atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya!" Taemoo lalu berlalu meninggalkan sunmi.  
#flashbackend  
"Mian. Aku tidak tahu hari ini penjaga uksnya lee sunmi."  
"Gwenchana."  
"Malam ini kau tidak usah bekerja. Aku akan bilang pada manajer Shin."  
"Tapi-"  
"Tidak ada tapi2an.. turuti saja perintahku."  
"Jika aku tidak bekerja, kau juga harus tidak bekerja."  
"Wae?"  
"Sudah aku bilang, jangan berpergian sendirian."  
"Arraseo… aku akan memberitahu manajer Shin."  
Jinri mengikuti perintah sehun karena sehun bilang itu demi kebaikan mereka berdua.  
"Kau ingin makan apa? Akan kumasakkan."  
"Apa saja. Semua masakan mu akan kumakan."  
"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat pasta kimchi. Kau Ganti baju dulu lalu tidur." Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah. Jinri keluar dari kamar sehun. Dan langsung memulai memasaknya tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya.  
"Sehun? Sehun-ah." Pelan2 aku membangunkan Sehun. Sehun membuka sebelah matanya.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Makanlah."  
"Okay. Suapi aku." Pinta sehun. Jinri tertawa.  
"Bagaimana?" Tanya jinri ketika dia selesai menyuapkan sesendok pertama pada sehun.  
"Enak. Rasanya tubuhku terasa lebih kuat setelah memakannya"  
"Berlebihan." Cibir jinri. Sehun tertawa.  
"Bagaimana malam ini?" Tanya sehun.  
"Kau belum sembuh."  
"Kau tidak lihat? Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya mimisan."  
"Arraseo.. ayo makan .."  
"Kau tidak? Sedang diet?"  
"Diet? Haha. Aku sudah sekurus ini. Aku tidak mau diet. Aku bisa makan setelah ini."  
"Makanlah sekarang." Sehun mengambil alih piring yang ada di tangan jinri lalu menyuapi jinri.  
Malamnya,  
"Kita terlihat aneh?"  
"Tidak." Jawab Sehun santai.  
"Jinjja?"  
"Ya. Ahjumma! Kami mau pesan!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Seorang ahjumna menghampiri mereka.  
"Ah! Kalian lagi. Dan apa ini? Kalian menggunakan baju formal. Nak, kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu." Kata ahjumma itu memuji jinri. Jinri hanya tersenyum.  
"Oh? Ahjumma! Aku tidak terlihat tampan?"  
"Kau terlihat tampan dengan setelan itu. Tapi kalian darimana?"  
"Kami pulang dari taman."  
"Oh? Kalian kencan seperti orang jaman dahulu saja. Kalian sekarang berkencan?"  
"Ahjumma, apa2an pertanyaanmu ini. Aku pesan mie cina. Kau, sehun?" Kata jinri.  
"Sama sepertimu."  
"Baiklah, anak muda."  
"Sehun-ah,"panggil jinri ketika ahjumma itu sudah meninggalkan meja mereka.  
"Hm?"  
"Apa kita terlihat begitu?"  
"Apanya?"  
"Kita terlihat orang yang sedang berkencan?"  
"Mungkin. Jika benar2 terlihat begitu aku benar2 senang."  
Pipi jinri memerah.  
"Pipimu kenapa?" Tanya sehun.  
"Udaranya sangat dingin." Kata jinri beralasan.  
"Kurasa tidak. Udara diluar dingin, disini tidak."  
"Menurutku disini dingin."  
"Ini makanan kalian." Kata ahjumma memberikan pesanan yang mereka pesan.  
"Gamsahamnida." Kemudian ahjumma itu pergi.  
"Ah! Mie nya sangat panas!"  
Sepulang makan malam,  
"Mau jalan2 ke sungai Han?" Tawar Sehun. Jinri mengangguk.  
"Kita pertama kali bertemu tepat disini, bukan?" Kata Sehun. "Kau dengan wajah kumalmu. Jatuh dipelukanku. Aku sangat panik."  
"Kau mengingat segalanya."  
"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya sehun sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.  
"Ah.. apa itu?" Jinri menatap sehun.  
"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku hampir tidak punya semangat hidup lagi. Ditinggal mati joon myeon hyung, ditinggal sunmi, ditinggal pergi orangtuaku. Tapi setelah kau datang dikehidupanku. Semua rasa sakit itu perlahan memudar. Belum pernah aku menemui seseorang yang bahagia sepertimu meskipun kau ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuamu ketika masih kecil."  
Jinri menangis. "Kau kira aku selalu bahagia? Setiap malam aku meruntuk. Kenapa aku ditinggalkan seperti ini? Kenapa aku begitu tidak diinginkan? Aku tahu, tidak ada yang benar2 menyayangiku. Bahkan mencintaiku."  
"Aku mencintaimu."  
"Jangan menghiburku."  
"Aku serius." Sehun membalikkan badan jinri ke hadapannya. Memegang baju jinri. "Aku serius. Jika kau pikir ini hanya pelampiasan ku atas sunmi. Kau salah besar."  
"Gomawo Sehun-ah… jinjja gomawo…" isak Jinri. Jinri memeluk sehun.  
Keesokan harinya,  
"Aish.. semakin hari mereka semakin dekat." Kata Baekhyun melihat Sehun dan Jinri yg berada di lapangan dari jendela kelasnya.  
"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku lihat sehun semakin bahagia." Kyungsoo berdiri di samping baekhyun.  
"Aku kasihan dengan jinri." Kata baekhyun.  
"Wae?"  
"Aku dengar akhir2 ini sehun banyak mengalami mimisan. Aku khawatir jinri akan mengetahuinya."  
"Bukankah dia harus mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Kemarin Sehun berbicara padaku. Dia bilang jangan beritahu Jinri."  
"Tapi kita harus beritahu dia, hyung."  
"Kita tunggu saat yang tepat, kyungsoo-ah…"  
"Hyung,"  
"Oh?"  
"Luhan hyung bagaimana, ya?"  
Baekhyun menjitak kyungsoo. "Sudah kubilang jangan sebut nama Luhan. Jika Sehun mendengarnya tamat riwayat kita!"  
"Appo! Aku hanya menanyakannya. Lagipula sehun tidak ada disini!" Kyungsoo mengusap2 kepalanya yang dijitak baekhyun tadi.  
"Luhan ada di china. Dia mungkin tidak kembali kesini."

"Ah… aku ada jam malam.." runtuk jinri.  
"Hanya kau? Aku tidak?"  
"Kau lihat? Tidak ada namamu disini." Tunjuk jinri pada kertas yang ada di papan pengumuman. "Arkh! Aku tidak bisa bekerja malam ini."  
"Aku menunggumu. Sampai kau pulang."  
"Kau gila? Aku baik2 saja. Lebih baik kau bekerja. Aku akan pulang jam 9. Kau bisa menjemputku." Kata jinri.  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Sangat yakin. Aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang"  
"Baiklah. Jam 9 malam tunggu aku. Jangan kemana2." Pesan Sehun. Dia menggenggam erat tangan jinri.  
"Arraseo…"

"Manajer, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya sehun ketika dia selesai bekerja.  
"Kau ada urusan penting? Baiklah. Ah… dimana Park Jinri?"  
"Dia sedang ada jam malam di sekolah. Aku akan menjemputnya. Gamsahamnida."  
Sehun segera berjalan meninggalkan kedai. '5 menit lagi jinri pulang.' batin sehun. Dia segera menaiki bus arah ke sekolahnya.  
Jinri pov  
Ah… aku lupa memberitahu sehun jam pulangnya ternyata lebih awal yaitu 8.30. Tapi bagainanapun aku harus menunggunya meskipun sekolah sudah sepi sekali.  
Seseorang datang. Apa itu sehun?  
"Sehun-ah.. kau kah itu?"  
Tiba2 orang itu langsung mendorongku hingga badanku terbentur tembok gerbang. Orang ini bukan sehun. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia mendorongku?  
"Si.. siapa kau?"  
"Aku? Tanyakan pada namjachingumu."  
"Sehun? Kau apakan dia?!" Tanya ku hendak menamparnya namun dia menangkis dan menahan tanganku.  
"Dia baik2 saja. Kau yang sedang dalam bahaya."  
"Apa maksudmu?!"  
Orang itu membelai pipiku. Siapa dia?  
"Jauhkan tanganmu! Kau brengsek!" Teriakku. Sial. Aku sendirian.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

It just to be you chap 5

Title : It just to be you  
Cast : Oh sehun, Park Jinri  
Author : white2doh

Aku berusaha mengambil ponsel yang diberikan sehun di sakuku dengan diam2 agar tidak ketahuan si brengsek ini, namun sia2.. dia mendorongku lagi hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tuhan.. tolong aku…  
"Sehunmu yang manis tidak akan datang kesini, cantik."  
Sehun pov  
Sial. Aku terlambat menjemput jinri. Sekarang sudah lewat jam 9. Apakah dia baik2 saja? Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?  
Jinri pov  
Sehun… kau dimana? Tolong aku dari sibrengsek ini.  
"Siapa kau?"  
"Aku? Aku taemoo. Orang yang sudah membuat Joon Myeon mati. Membuat Sehun dan Lu-" kata2 brengsek itu terputus karena ada yang memukulnya dari belakang. Sehun?  
Author pov  
"Kau! Sudah kubilang jangan cari masalah denganku lagi." Sehun memukul Taemoo lagi. Lalu memojokkannya di tembok.  
"Aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuh gadismu." Kata Taemoo.  
"Tidak pernah kubiarkan! Lebih baik kau rasakan ini!" Sehun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah taemoo. Membuat taemoo terjatuh. Taemoo pun lari.  
"Jinri-ya… kau baik2 saja?"  
"Aku takut sehun-ah…" jinri memeluk erat sehun.  
"Ada aku. Kau tidak perlu takut. Ayo pulang." Sehun mengambil tas jinri. Lalu membantu Jinri bangun.  
Di dalam bus, mereka berdua hanya diam. Sehun pun angkat bicara. "Maaf." Jinri menatapnya. "Maaf aku datang terlambat." Lanjut sehun.  
Jinri tersenyum miris. "Aku juga salah. Aku tidak menelponmu bahwa sekolah pulang lebih awal"  
"Si brengsek itu melakukan apa padamu?"  
"Dia hanya mendorongku. Mungkin jika kau tidak datang, dia sudah bertindak sesuatu."  
"Sudah kubilang aku akan datang."  
"Gomawo. Telah menyelamatkanku."  
"Itu sudah tugasku."  
Sesampainya dirumah,  
Jinri berjalan ke kamarnya. Sehun hanya membiarkannya karena ia tahu jinri sedang ingin sendiri.  
Saat tengah malam Sehun ingin memastikan keadaan Jinri. Namun dia mendapati suhu badan jinri yang sangat panas.  
'Dia demam tinggi.' Batin Sehun. Sehunpun mengompres dahi Jinri dan menemani Jinri hingga paginya.  
"Sehun-ah?" Jinri bingung kenapa ada sehun yang sedang tidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia memegangi dahinya.  
"Kau sudah bangun?"  
"Iya. Baru saja. Aku kenapa?"  
"Kau demam tinggi. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah sekolah hari ini."  
Jinri hanya mengangguk lemah. Jika dia bersikeras untuk sekolah pun dia akan tetap dilarang sehun.  
"Aku pergi. Jangan bukakan pintu pada siapapun kecuali aku." Pamit sehun. Jinri mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.  
"Aku mengerti."  
Jinri pov  
Benar2 membosankan. Seharian di rumah tanpa Sehun. Tiba2 aku mual, aku ingin ke kamar mandi tapi ternyata Krannya mati. Aku terpaksa ke kamar mandi yang kamar Sehun. Namun aku mendapati sebuah obat. Apa itu? Sehun sakit?  
Setelah selesai, aku keluar. Ternyata ada seseorang yang datang. Sehun? Bukankah dia baru berangkat? Wajah orang itu seperti Sehun namun rambutnya berbeda. Aku membukanya.  
"Sehun-ah!" Katanya.  
"Nuguseyo?" Tanyaku.  
"Aku seharusnya yang bertanya seperti itu. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini rumah adikku!"  
"Adikmu? Sehun adikmu?"  
"Tentu saja. Dimana adikku?"  
"Dia sedang sekolah."  
"Kau siapa? Kenapa ada di rumah adikku?"  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya." Seseorang ada di belakang orang itu. Sehun?  
"Hyung, kau masuklah." Sehun lalu menatap padaku. "Bisakah kau kekamarmu sebentar?" Aku mengangguk meskipun aku sangat bingung dengan kondisi ini.  
Siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Sehun? Apa dia benar2 kakak Sehun? Tapi kenapa Sehun bersikap dingin padanya?  
Author pov  
"Siapa wanita itu? Pacarmu? Kau tinggal dengan dia?"  
"Benar. Dia pacarku. Ya, aku tinggal dengannya. Kenapa kau datang?" Kata sehun dingin.  
"Sehun-ah.. hyung minta maaf"  
"Maaf? Apa kata maaf bisa membuat semuanya kembali? Joon Myeon hyung? Rasa percaya ibu dan ayah padaku? Ani. Kau bahkan pergi ke china bersama ayah dan ibu. Meninggalkan ku sendirian di Korea. Apa itu adil? Hanya baekhyun, chanyeol, kyungsoo, jongin dan gadis itu yang ada untukku."  
Luhan terdiam setelah mendengar kata2 sehun.  
"Kau hyungku tapi benar2 terasa seperti orang lain. Masih pantaskah kau kupanggil Hyung?"  
"Sehun-ah.. aku benar2 menyesal."  
"Untuk apa kau kesini?"  
"Menjengukmu."  
"Begitu?"  
"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang gadis itu?"  
"Dia seorang yatim piatu. Seumuran denganku. Dia sendirian dan tidak punya rumah, uang. Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah. Menemaniku."  
"Begitukah? Memakai kamarku?"  
"Kau marah, hyung? Kau yang memutuskan meninggalkannya. Itu bukan kamarmu lagi."  
"Ani." Jawab Luhan lemah. Dia benar2 merasa bersalah pada adiknya.  
Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Dia pergi ke kamar jinri.  
"Bagaimana demammu?"  
"Aku sudah baikan. Gomawo. Kenapa kau pulang?"  
"Ah.. aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Sehun tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke sekolah."  
"Baiklah.. Pulang cepat."  
Sehun mengangguk. Lalu keluar dari kamar bersama jinri.  
"Hyung, ini Park Jinri. Jinri-ya, ini hyungku, Oh Luhan." Kata sehun berubah menjadi ramah pada Luhan.  
Jinri dan luhan masing2 memberi salam.  
"Aku pergi. Hyung, tolong jaga Jinri." Pesan Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil.  
"Kau yeojachingunya?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun pergi.  
"Ne."  
"Bolehkah aku bercerita sesuatu padamu?"  
Jinri pov  
"Luhan sshi. Aku akan beristirahat dulu." Pamitku.  
"Ah ne. Kau jangan panggil aku 'sshi'. Panggil saja oppa. Akan terdengar lebih baik."  
"Arraseo."  
Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Aku masih mencerna kalimat yang Luhan katakan padaku.  
Author pov  
#flashback  
"Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" Panggil joon myeon pada Luhan.  
"Sebentar ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan."  
"Oh Luhan! Kau datang?"  
"Kau punya masalah denganku? Kalau begitu selesaikan sekarang jangan bawa nama teman2 ku!" Bentak Luhan.  
"Oh, sepertinya kau sangat marah. Baiklah kita akhiri sekarang." Taemoo meninju rahang Luhan hingga berdarah. Lalu memukuli Luhan terus2an sampai akhirnya joon myeon datang.  
"Luhan!"  
"Hyung?!" Luhan terkejut atas kedatangan Joon Myeon. "Hyung! Pulanglah!"  
"Ani. Aku harus membantumu Luhan!"  
"Terjadi melodrama disini. Hey! Cepat serang orang itu!" Perintah taemoo. Anak buahnya pun menyerang joon myeon.  
Luhan terkapar di lantai. Begitu juga dengan joon myeon. Tapi sepertinya keadaan joon myeon lebih parah karena dia dipukuli oleh hampir 3 orang sementara Luhan hanya 1 yaitu taemoo.  
Tidak lama kemudian, sehun datang dengan tergopoh2. Dia panik melihat kedua hyungnya yang terkapar seperti itu dan langsung membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit.  
Luka Joon myeon ternyata parah dan harus masuk ruang gawat darurat. Luhan dan sehun menunggu dengan cemas.  
"Hyung, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa semua ini terjadi?" Tanya sehun. Luhan hanya memandanginya takut. "Hyung! Ayo jawab aku!"  
"Aku… aku… Sehun-ah..aku…"  
"Jawab yang benar, hyung!"  
"Aku berkelahi dengan taemoo tiba joon myeon datang. Namun dia dipukuli oleh anak buahnya taemoo."  
"Kau berkelahi, hyung? Tidak kusangka kau seperti ini."  
"Mianhae, sehun-ah.. mianhae.. aku hanya ingin menghentikan taemoo."  
"Bagus sekali tindakanmu, hyung. Membuat joon myeon terluka parah."  
"Sehun-ah…"  
"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" Bentak Sehun. Dia hampir melayangkan tinjunya kalau ibunya tidak mencegahnya.  
"Sehun-ah! Jangan pukul hyungmu!"  
"Oh Sehun… kau berani memukul hyungmu? Beginikah tabiatmu selama appa dan omma di china? Baiklah… appa akan bawa Luhan ke China bersama kami. Kau sendirian  
disini." Kata tuan Oh. Sehun hanya terduduk di kursi.  
"Appa… jangan begini… ini salahku.. bukan salah Sehun." Namun usaha Luhan sia2. Ayahnya tetap mengira Sehun yang salah.  
"Kau, Luhan. Ikut appa dan omma. Besok kita berangkat." Kemudian orangtua mereka pergi.  
"Kau puas, hyung? Membuat mereka tidak percaya padaku."  
"Sehun-ah… aku…"  
"Sudahlah… memang salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku memukul Hyung ku sendiri."  
Di hari pemakaman,  
"Sehun-ah… ayo pulang." Ajak kyungsoo pada Sehun yang sedang menatap makam Joon Myeon.  
"Biarkan dia sendiri, Kyungsoo-ah… sehun-ah.. kami pulang dulu." Kata Chanyeol mengajak yang lainnya pulang.  
"Hyung, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan mendengarkan ceritaku? Siapa yang akan menenangkan aku?" Tangis Sehun.  
"Aku akan melakukannya, Sehun-ah."  
Luhan ikut berjongkok di samping sehun.  
"Kau datang? Setelah membuatnya seperti ini?"  
"Sehun-ah… tolong hormati joon myeon. Ini merupakan penghormatan terakhir untuknya."  
"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata sehun kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.  
#flashbackend  
Saat makan malam,  
"Oh.. mianhae jika makanannya tidak enak." Kata jinri pada Luhan.  
"Aniya… masakanmu sangat enak, aku menyukainya." Kata Luhan.  
"Gamsahamnida."  
"Jinri-ya, kita akan bekerja besok, kan?" Tanya Sehun disela2 makannya.  
"Iya. Aku tidak enak pada manajer shin."  
"Kalian bekerja?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Ah.. ne. Di kedai kopi ujung jalan." Jawab Jinri.  
"Kau dan sehun?"  
"Iya. Ada apa?"  
"Ah.. ani.. tidak apa2.."  
"Oppa, kau akan pergi? Tidakkah kau sangat lelah. Tidurlah disini. Sehun pasti tidak keberatan. Iyakan?" Kata jinri. Sehun tidak meresponnya. Jinri lalu menyikut lengan Sehun.  
"Ah. Ne. Kau bisa tidur disini." Kata sehun.  
"Ah tidak usah."  
"Oppa. Kau harus berhemat. Tidak usah ke hotel, ne?" Bujuk jinri.  
Luhan menatap sehun. Jinri juga menatap sehun.  
"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya sehun.  
"Luhan oppa boleh tidur disini, ne? Ne? Aku akan mewujudkan apapun keinginanmu. Jebal." Pinta jinri.  
"Ah.. boleh. Kau boleh tidur disini. Dikamarku."  
"Nah oppa. Dia membolehkanmu"  
"Gomawo. Sehun-ah…" kata luhan.  
"Ah hyung."

"Kau belum tidur?"tanya sehun memasuki kamar jinri  
"Ah.. aku tidak bisa tidur."  
"Wae? Masih sakit?"  
"Ani. Sehun-ah.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"  
"Tentu saja."  
"Kau janji tidak akan marah?"  
"Iya."  
"Kau membenci Luhan oppa?"  
Sehun terdiam.  
"Maaf jika aku aku ikut campur masalah kalian. Tapi…"  
"Kau memintaku berbaikan dengan Luhan hyung?" Potong sehun. Jinri terdiam.  
"Kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana menjadi aku? Bagaimana kau kehilangan 2 hyung sekaligus? Kehilangan kepercayaan orang tua?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

It just to be you chap 6

Title : it just to be you chapter 6  
Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Jinri  
Author : white2doh

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengalami seperti itu. Aku selalu dihina di sekolahku yg dulu karena aku anak panti asuhan. Jadi, aku tidak punya teman baik sepertimu. Dan, aku tidak punya orangtua!"  
"Kita memang berbeda!" Bentak sehun. Jinri terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Benar. Kita memang berbeda. Kau kaya aku miskin. Kau dicintai aku dibenci. Bukankah itu berbeda?!" Air mata jinri mulai keluar.  
"Kau mau apa?!" Bentak sehun lagi.  
"Naega? Maafkan Luhan oppa dan jalani kehidupan dengan bahagia!" "Kau benar-benar… tak bisakah kau mengerti ku? Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku." Kata sehun keluar kamar jinri.  
Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Dia bersandar di tembok.  
"Seharusnya aku tidak begini."  
Luhan yang mendengar perkelahian Sehun dan Jinri pun merasa tidak enak lalu masuk ke kamar jinri.  
"Jinri-ya?"  
"Luhan oppa?" Jinri buru2 menyeka air matanya. "Ada apa, oppa?"  
"Kau menangis?" Luhan duduk di kursi belajar kamar jinri.  
"Aniya."  
"Kau tidak bisa bohong. Bertengkar dengan sehun, kan?"  
"Ah… ne.. ini pertama kalinya kami bertengkar."  
"Karena aku?"  
"Ani… sehun marah karena aku tidak mentraktirnya kemarin."  
"Kau tidak bisa bohong. Sebenarnya.. aku mendengarnya.."  
"Oppa… apa tidak seharusnya kau memberi tahu alasanmu berkelahi dengan taemoo?"  
"Sepertinya tidak perlu."  
"Sehun akan bertindak seperti ini terus padamu."  
"Dia tidak mungkin percaya padaku. Dan mengira aku bekerja sama dengan taemoo untuk membunuh joon myeon."  
"Katakan pada sehun bahwa kau dan joon myeon berkelahi dengan taemoo saat itu."  
Prankkk!  
Bunyi gelas pecah. Luhan dan jinri segera keluar kamar dan menemukan sehun pingsan.  
"Sehun-ah!"  
"Oppa! Bagaimana ini? Sehun kenapa?"  
"Ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Tolong ambilkan kunci mobil oppa dikamar."  
Luhan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sementara Jinri duduk di belakang dengan sehun yang pingsan.  
"Oppa, dia kenapa?"  
"Tidak tahu, jinri-ya. Nanti kita tanyakan pada dokter."  
"Kau kembali, Luhan-ah?" Sapa dokter ketika keluar dari ruangan sehun.  
"Ne, dokter. Sehun bagaimana?"  
Dokter itu melirik ke arah jinri. "Ayo kita bicarakan di ruanganku."  
"Baiklah." Luhan kemudian berbicara kepada Jinri. "Tunggu disini."  
Jinri pov  
Luhan oppa pergi bersama dokter itu. Kenapa terasa janggal? Apa ada sesuatu tentang sehun? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan obat2 yang kutemukan itu?  
"Anda kerabat Tuan Oh yang bernama Jinri?"  
"Ah ne."  
"Tuan Oh mencarimu."  
"Gamsahamnida suster."  
Aku masuk ke kamar sehun. Sehun terlihat berusaha duduk di ranjangnya namun kucegah.  
"Tiduran saja."  
"Mianhae. Aku tadi membentakmu."  
"Nado. Aku juga membentakmu" jinri duduk di kursi sebelah sehun.  
"Hm… mana Luhan hyung?"  
"Dia ke ruang dokter. Wae?"  
"Ani. Kau pasti mengantuk. Tidurlah."  
Jinri mengangguk lalu tidur.  
Sehun pov  
Ah… sangat bahaya jika hyung tahu keadaanku. Bagaimana ini? Tuhan jangan biarkan Luhan hyung memberi tahu jinri soal penyakitku ini.  
Author pov  
"Jinri. Jinri-ya? Bangun." Panggil Sehun.  
"Ada apa sehun-ah?" Tanya jinri sambil menguap.  
"Kau sekolah kan? Pulanglah."  
"Sirreo! Aku ingin disini menjagamu."  
"Jangan keras kepala. Lagipula ada Luhan hyung disini. Iyakan,hyung?" Kata Sehun pada Luhan yang terduduk di kursi.  
"Ah.. itu benar." Kata luhan kikuk  
"Arraseo. Aku pulang, ne?"  
"Oh… hati hati ne."  
"Aku antar ne?" Tawar Luhan.  
"Tidak usah."  
"Masih pukul 6 pagi tidak ada bus. Ikutlah denganku."  
"Baiklah."  
"Oppa?" Panggil Jinri.  
"Hm?" Tanya luhan masih fokus menyetir.  
"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"  
"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"  
"Ada apa dengan sehun? Dia sakit apa?"  
"Dia hanya kelelahan. Jangan khawatir." Kata luhan beralasan. Karena dia tahu sehun pasti tidak ingin jinri tahu tentang penyakitnya.  
"Dan… apa kau tahu mengenai obat2 yang sering diminum sehun?"  
Luhan terkejut. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?'.Tapi dia cepat2 menstabilkan emosinya. "Obat2an?"  
"Aku pernah tidak sengaja ke kamar mandi sehun. Dan menemukan obat2an disana."  
"Aku tidak tahu mengenai itu."  
"Oh… baiklah."  
"Bagaimana Jinri?" Tanya sehun ketika luhan kembali.  
"Dia sudah tiba."  
"Baguslah… em.. gomawo."  
"Baiklah…" luhan duduk di kursi. 'Apa kukatakan sekarang?'  
"Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya sehun.  
"Eoh? Katakan."  
"Jangan beritahu jinri tentang semua ini."  
"Tapi dia sudah curiga."  
"Apa?"  
"Dia melihat obat2mu. Dia menanyakannya padaku."  
"Kau bilang apa padanya?"  
"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya cepat atau lambat kau harus membongkar rahasiamu." Kata luhan.  
"Kenapa kau tidak?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau belum memberitahuku kenapa kau berkomplot dengan taemoo. Dan membunuh… joon myeon hyung."  
"Aku tidak berkomplot dengan taemoo."  
"Kau masih bisa mengelak?"  
"Dan aku tidak membunuh joon myeon."  
"Hyung! Berhenti membuat alasan!"  
"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku lebih dulu? Kau selalu memotong pembicaraan ku."  
Sehun menghela napasnya. "Baiklah."  
"Aku sering diteror oleh taemoo. Karena… kau dekat dengan sunmi. Taemoo menyukai sun mi sejak lama. Dia memintaku membuat kalian putus. Namun aku tidak mau. Dia mengajak ku bertemu di gudang itu. Aku tidak tahu… joon myeon ada saat aku menerima telepon dari taemoo. Dan dia.. mengikutiku. Ketika sampai disana. Aku diserang pasukan taemoo. Joon myeon datang.. meskipun dia tahu dia tidak bisa melawan mereka. Dia dan aku diserang. Namun entah kenapa lukanya lebih banyak dariku."  
"Sunmi?"  
"Dan aku pernah mendengar dari jinri. Sunmi memutuskanmu gara2 taemoo memaksanya."  
"Jinri?"  
"Sepertinya dia dan sunmi pernah bertemu."  
"Mianhae."  
"Eoh?"  
"Telah menuduhmu. Aku tidak tahu. Ternyata ini semua gara2 ku."  
"Ani. Kau tidak salah. Taemoo yang salah."  
"Hyung, aku sangat menyesal menuduhmu."  
"Gwenchana."  
"Tuan Oh?" Panggil dokter Shin.  
"Ne?"  
"Oh Sehun sshi. Sepertinya kau mulai baikan." Kata dokter Shin menghampiri sehun.  
"Kapan aku bisa pulang?"  
"Kau harus tinggal lebih lama. Tidakkah kau memikirkan untuk menjalani kemoterapi?"  
"Dokter… apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Kanker darah milikmu sudah memasuki stadium parah. -c- kemoterapi akan sedikit membuatmu nyaman."  
"Jika begitu, bukankah aku akan tetap mati? Itu akan siasia." Sehun memotong pembicaraan dokter shin. Dia mulai emosi.  
"Dokter, aku akan berbicara dengannya." Luhan mengajak dokter shin keluar.  
"Kita tunggu sampai di jujur tentang penyakitnya pada seseorang." Jelas Luhan.  
"Gadis itu? Dia bahkan belum tahu? Kau belum memberitahunya?"  
"Akan lebih baik jika dia mengetahuinya dari sehun sendiri. Terimakasih dokter karena sudah memberi adikku saran."  
"Jinri-ya!"panggil Chanyeol.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Dimana sehun?"  
"Sehun… sedang sakit."  
"Sakit? Apa anak itu tidak memakan obatnya lagi? Dasar sialan." Umpat Chanyeol.  
"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Jinri.  
"Ah.. ani… aku main basket dulu." Chanyeol meninggalkan jinri.  
"Hey teman!" Sapa baekhyun pada sehun yang masih terbaring.  
"Kalian datang?" Tanya sehun tersenyum. Chanyeol langsung mengutakatik infus sehun. Tapi tangannya dipukul baekhyun.  
"Dimana luhan oppa?"  
"Luhan?" Tanya jongin, baekhyun, chanyeol, serta kyungsoo terkejut.  
"Dia sedang ke luar. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali." Jelas sehun.  
"Jinri-ya. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami bicarakan." Bisik jongin pada jinri.  
"Baiklah." Jinri keluar dari kamar sehun.  
'Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Sampai meminta ku keluar?' Batin jinri.  
Jinri bertemu Luhan. "Hey, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya luhan.  
"Teman2 sehun datang. Mereka memintaku keluar karena ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan."  
"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita minum kopi bersama."  
"Oppa, kau kenal dengan teman2 sehun?"  
"Ah… aku mengenal mereka."  
"Ah…" kata jinri sambil meminum coffee latte miliknya.  
"Jinri-ya?" Panggil Luhan. Jinri menatap Luhan. "Aku sudah bercerita pada Sehun. Tentang semuanya."  
"Jinjja? Apa dia marah?"  
"Ani. Dia meminta maaf."  
"Baguslah."  
Tiba2 ponsel Jinri berbunyi.  
"Yeobseyo? Ne? Aku sedang berada di cafe depan bersama Luhan oppa. Arraseo…"  
"Nugu?"  
"Sehun. Dia memintaku kembali."  
"Ah.. aku akan ."

Di kamar sehun.  
"Luhan? Luhan ada disini?" Tanya jongun setelah jinri keluar.  
"Benar."  
"Lalu?" Tanya baekhyun.  
"Lalu apanya?"  
"Kau masih bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya baekhyun.  
"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku menyesal menuduhnya."  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Oppa, kau sudah selesai?"  
"Iya. Ayo kita ke kamar sehun." Ajak luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan sehun?" Tanya jinri ketika dia dan luhan berada di kamar sehun.  
"Namjachingumu ini memang hebat. Dia bahkan paling banyak bicara." Kata jongin.  
"Namjachingu? Kata siapa dia namjachinguku?"  
"Jinri. Kau!" Teriak sehun.

"Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Bukankah kau akan sekolah?" Tanya sehun ketika jinri datang ke kamarnya.  
Jinri duduk lalu tersenyum. "Pabo. Sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Bukankah hari ini hari minggu?"  
"Berarti sudah 5 hari."  
"Iya."  
"Jinri?"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Aku ingin ke taman."  
"Tapi-"  
"Aku mohon."  
"Baiklah."

"Ternyata disini sangat indah." Kata jinri.  
"Tentu saja. Aku sering melihatnya dari kamar."  
"Kau lelah? Aish.. seharusnya kau memakai kursi roda."  
"Aku baik2 saja."  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Sangat yakin. Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku, jelek?" Kata sehun sambil memencet hidung jinri.  
"Appo…"  
"Ayo duduk." Sehun menunjuk sebuah bangku.  
"Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya jinri.  
"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya…" sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Jinri-ya. Kau harus tahu sesuatu."  
"Apa itu?" Tanya jinri menatap sehun.  
"Aku mengalami kanker darah."  
"Ap-apa?"  
"Maaf baru memberitahumu."  
"Kau lelaki jahat, Oh Sehun. Membiarkan aku tahu belakangan. Disaat aku benar2 … mencintaimu. Kau tega?!"  
"Aku memang lelaki jahat." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku … tidak tahu apa2 tentangmu?"  
"Jika aku beritahu, Kau sedih jika mendengarnya."  
"Aku akan lebih sedih jika tidak mengetahui apa2 tentangmu!"  
"Maafkan aku… maaf."  
"Kau tahu? Hatiku semakin sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku benci ini." Jinri memukuli dadanya. Dia menangis.  
"Maafkan aku, Jinri-ya." Sehun membawa jinri dalam pelukannya. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Lanjut sehun.  
"Apa itu?"  
"Jika nanti… aku tidak ada lagi disampingmu. Maukah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Disetiap saat kau rindu padaku?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau tahu. Aku pasti akan mati."  
"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Oh Sehun tidak boleh mati. Andwae! Andwaeeee!" Teriak jinri.  
"Jinri-ya…"  
"Andwae.. Oh Sehun tidak boleh mati.. tidak boleh…" jinri semakin menangis di pelukan sehun.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Title : It just to be you  
Cast ; oh sehun, park jinri  
Author : white2doh

"Jinri-ya?" Panggil luhan ketika dia baru tiba dari kampusnya.

"Jinri?"  
"Oppa, apa Sehun akan mati?" Tanya jinri dengan mata sembab nya.  
"Kau bicara apa?"  
"Apa sehun akan mati? Apa dia akan meninggalkan aku?"  
"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak hanya akan meninggalkanmu. Dia akan meninggalkan kita semua. Aku, ayah, ibu, kau, teman2nya."  
"Apa sehun tidak bisa sembuh?"  
"Dokter menyarankannya ke amerika untuk melakukan kemoterapi."  
"Amerika?"  
"Benar. Tapi… sehun menolak."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Dia bilang jika dia melakukan kemo atau tidak dia akan tetap mati. Padahal sebenarnya itu salah."  
"Oppa, aku takut kehilangan sehun." Tangis jinri. Luhan memeluk jinri.  
"Aku juga."

"Tuan oh boleh pulang sekarang." Kata dokter shin.  
"Jinjja?" Tanya jinri.  
"Benar. Tapi tuan oh harus banyak istirahat."  
"Baiklah." Kata luhan.

"Kau senang sekali aku pulang ke rumah?"  
"Iya. Aku kesepian. Biasanya ada kau."  
"Ada luhan hyung kan? Dia cukup menyenangkan."  
"Dia sangat menyenangkan."  
"Lalu?"  
"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu?" Tanya jinri sambil berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan sehun.  
"Gadis aneh, kan?" Kata luhan menghampiri jinri.  
"Sangat."  
"Kau mencintainya?"  
"Lebih dari segalanya."  
"Dia sangat sedih mendengar penyakitmu. Hampir setiap malam dia menangis dan mendatangi kamarku dengan mata sembab. Katanya dia takut kehilanganmu." Jelas luhan.  
"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya sehun.  
"Kau tahu." Kata luhan lalu meletakkan tas sehun ke mobilnya.

"Ah! Aku rindu dengan kamarku!"  
"Oh sehun! Sejak kapan kau jadi berisik seperti ini?" Kata jinri.  
"Masak kan aku bubur." Suruh sehun.  
"Kau menyuruhku?"  
"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?Ayo cepat."  
"Dasar…"

"Selamat datang kembali ke sekolah!" Jongin, Kyungsoo, chanyeol, serta baekhyun menyoraki sehun ketika sehun dan jinri baru saja tiba di sekolah.  
"Sejak kapan kalian sekanak2an seperti ini?" Tawa sehun.  
"Apapun itu. Chukkae." Ucap baekhyun.  
"Ah.. chukkae." Kata chanyeol.  
"Gomapta."  
Mata jongin tertuju pada jinri yang perlahan mundur dan menjauh. Jongin mengikuti jinri yang berjalan ke arah taman.  
Jinri duduk di kursi taman. Dia menutup wajahnya. Sepertinya dia menangis.  
"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya jongin.  
"Jongin-ah.." jinri buru2 menghapus air matanya.  
"Sedih mengenai sehun?" Tebak jongin.  
"Iya."  
"Dia sangat keras kepala."  
"Ada hal yang bisa membuatnya berubah?" Tanya jinri.  
Jongin terdiam. "Itu kau. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat dia berubah."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Hanya kau yang bisa membuat sehun mengubah pikirannya. Bahkan sunmi tidak bisa sepertimu. Aku pergi dulu." Jongin meninggalkan jinri.  
Jinri pov  
Aku? Kenapa aku? Apa yang jongin maksud? Aku benar2 tidak mengerti.  
"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sebuah suara mengejutkanku.  
"Oh… kau.." kataku. Sehun duduk disebelahku.  
"Kau kenapa?" Sehun berusaha melihat wajahku namun aku menyembunyikan wajahku.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa."  
"Bohong-" sehun memaksa dan akhirnya bisa melihat wajahku. "Kau menangis?"  
"Ani. Tadi ada angin kencang. Aku kelilipan." Aku beralasan.  
Author pov  
"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku." Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau menangis karena apa? Karena aku?"  
Jinri hanya diam.  
"Percayalah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."  
Jinri menoleh ke arah sehun. "Bagaimana caranya? Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk berobat."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran dokter shin untuk kemoterapi?"  
"Itu… karena aku yakin semuanya akan sama saja."  
"Oh.. jadi kau akan menyerah? Sama saja kau tidak berusaha untuk berada di sisiku. Kau lenih memilih untuk menerima kematianmu."  
"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya sehun.  
"Ikuti saran dokter shin." Kata jinri mantap.  
"Ke Amerika? Kau gila?! Sama saja aku meninggalkanmu."  
"Aku akan menunggumu. Disini."  
"Aku-" kata-kata sehun terpotong karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.  
"Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak jinri.  
Kali ini, jinri lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Sehun sudah beberapa kali membuat lelucon konyol tapi tetap saja tidak membuat jinri tertawa.  
"Kau mau istirahat?" Tanya sehun ketika bel baru saja berbunyi.  
"Tidak. Aku ingin di kelas saja. Kalau kau ingin kesana. Kesanalah"  
Sehun berjalan ke luar. Di luar, teman2nya sudah menunggunya.  
"Dimana jinri?" Tanya Baekhyun.  
"Dia sedang ingin di kelas saja."  
"Sepertinya dia masih sedih." Celetuk Jongin.  
Mata sehun tertuju pada Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"  
"Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak chanyeol. Dia, baekhyun, serta kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu.  
"Kau tahu. Apa yang dia inginkan. Dia membutuhkanmu." Bisik jongin pada sehun lalu mengejar teman2nya.

"Aku bekerja dulu." Pamit jinri seusai pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya sehun ingin bekerja. Tapi luhan melarangnya.  
"Kau mau aku antar?"  
"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Jinri menatap sehun. "Jaga dirimu." Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.  
Sehun pov  
Haruskah aku ke amerika? Lalu bagaimana dengan jinri? Haruskah aku meninggalkannya disini?  
Aku menatap jinri yang berjalan pelan menjauhiku. Dia tidak akan menghilang dariku selamanya, bukan? Apa seperti ini perasaannya jika aku mati nanti?  
"Sehun-ah!" Seseorang memanggilku.  
"Hyung?"  
"Naiklah." Aku masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan hyung.  
"Jinri bekerja?"  
"Iya."  
"Hyung…"  
"Ada apa?" Jawab Luhan.  
"Aku… memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dokter Shin."  
"Apa?!" Luhan mengerem mobilnya mendadak.  
"Aku memutuskan untuk menjalani kemoterapi." Kata Sehun mantap.  
"Kau bilang.."  
"Aku sudah memutuskannya sekarang."  
"Ini semua… demi jinri?"  
"Iya."  
"Aku akan hubungi ayah dan ibu dulu. Lalu dokter shin."  
"Terimakasih hyung."  
Jinri side  
Jinri sedang membersihkan meja pelanggan.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya jinkook. Salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe itu.  
"Ani. Aku baik2 saja."  
"Ah.. dimana sehun? Bukankah dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" "Dia masih perlu istirahat."  
"Oh… begitu.."  
Jinri beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia ingin sekali pulang. Merawat sehun, bercanda dengan sehun. Tapi, jinri harus menjauhi sehun.  
Sehun pov  
"Aku pulang." Sebuah suara membangunkanku. Aku tahu itu suara jinri.  
Aku beranjak dari tidurku.  
"Aku bekerja dulu." Pamit jinri seusai pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya sehun ingin bekerja. Tapi luhan melarangnya.  
"Kau mau aku antar?"  
"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Jinri menatap sehun. "Jaga dirimu." Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.  
Sehun pov  
Haruskah aku ke amerika? Lalu bagaimana dengan jinri? Haruskah aku meninggalkannya disini?  
Aku menatap jinri yang berjalan pelan menjauhiku. Dia tidak akan menghilang dariku selamanya, bukan? Apa seperti ini perasaannya jika aku mati nanti?  
"Sehun-ah!" Seseorang memanggilku.  
"Hyung?"  
"Naiklah." Aku masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan hyung.  
"Jinri bekerja?"  
"Iya."  
"Hyung…"  
"Ada apa?" Jawab Luhan.  
"Aku… memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dokter Shin."  
"Apa?!" Luhan mengerem mobilnya mendadak.  
"Aku memutuskan untuk menjalani kemoterapi." Kata Sehun mantap.  
"Kau bilang.."  
"Aku sudah memutuskannya sekarang."  
"Ini semua… demi jinri?"  
"Iya."  
"Aku akan hubungi ayah dan ibu dulu. Lalu dokter shin."  
"Terimakasih hyung."  
Jinri side  
Jinri sedang membersihkan meja pelanggan.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya jinkook. Salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe itu.  
"Ani. Aku baik2 saja."  
"Ah.. dimana sehun? Bukankah dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"  
"Dia masih perlu istirahat."  
"Oh… begitu.."  
Jinri beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia ingin sekali pulang. Merawat sehun, bercanda dengan sehun. Tapi, jinri harus menjauhi sehun.  
Sehun pov  
"Aku pulang." Sebuah suara membangunkanku. Aku tahu itu suara jinri.  
Aku beranjak dari tidurku. Lalu Membuka pintu. Menemukan gadis itu sedang terkulai lemas di atas sofa. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah dan tertidur.  
Pelan2.. aku mengangkat badannya. Aku membawanya ke kamarnya.  
"Oh sehun.." sebuah suara lirih muncul ketika aku ingin keluar kamar. "Jangan mati. Jangan tinggalkan aku."  
Aku tahu jinri sedang mengigau. Dan dia terlihat gelisah.  
Aku keluar kamarnya untuk membuatkannya teh.  
Ketika aku masuk, dia sudah terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.  
"Minumlah." Aku meletakkan teh miliknya di mejanya. Aku duduk disampingnya, namun dia bangkit.  
"Kau mau kemana?" Aku menahan tangannya.  
"Aku.. mau.." katanya tergagap. Aku langsung berdiri.  
"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa menjauh dariku."  
Jinri hanya diam dan menunduk.  
"Jinri-ya.. aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke amerika."  
Jinri mendongak. "Apa kau bilang?"  
"Besok aku akan berangkat. Ke amerika."  
"Tapi.. kenapa begitu cepat?"  
"Kau yang memintanya. Aku akan segera kembali."  
"Tapi.." aku memegang kedua wajahnya. Lalu mendekatkan bibirku ke keningnya.  
"Maaf."  
Aku beranjak keluar. Namun jinri memelukku dari belakang.  
"Kembalilah dengan sehun yang kuat."  
Keesokan harinya  
"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya luhan.  
"Hari ini hari minggu, oppa."  
"Aku sampai tidak bisa mengingat hari." Keluh luhan. Jinri hanya tertawa kecil.  
"Kenapa kau diam" tanya luhan padaku.  
"Ne? Ah.. tidak apa2." Sahutku sambil memakan sarapanku.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan mendapati jinri sedang duduk membelakangiku.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku.  
"Tidak apa2." Katanya sambil berbalik.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

It just to be you

Title : it just to be you  
Cast : oh sehun, park jinri  
Author : white2doh

Aku tahu dia sehabis menangis. Gadis yang bodoh.  
"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"  
"Ne?"  
"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku." Aku mengambil tangannya. "Kau kenapa?"  
Author pov  
"Jika kau ke amerika.. apa … kau akan sembuh?"  
Sehun terduduk di tempat tidurnya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu."  
"Jadi… tidak ada kepastian kau akan hidup setelah melakukan kemoterapi?"  
"Ne." Sehun menghela napas.  
"Bagaimana jika kau tidak kembali?"  
"Aku pasti kembali padamu. Aku janji."  
Di bandara.  
Dari apartement sampai bandara sehun dan jinri saling menggenggam tangan. Tidak terlepas sedetikpun.  
"Ayo, sehuna." Ajak luhan ketika selesai memasukkan barang2 sehun ke bagian bagasi pesawat.  
Sehun tidak bergeming. Dengan lembut, jinri melepaskan genggaman sehun pada tangannya. "Pergilah."  
Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jinri. "Kau rela."  
"Ne. Aku rela." Jawab jinri. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.  
"Jangan bohong."  
"Aku tidak bohong. Aku merelakan kau pergi." Jinri menunduk.  
"Kau bahagia jika aku pergi?"  
"Ne. Sangat bahagia. Pergilah."  
"Tatap aku. Katakan kau ingin aku pergi." Air mata sehun juga jatuh.  
Perlahan, jinri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sehun. "Pergilah. Aku bahagia jika kau pergi."  
"Kau menangis, apa itu bahagia?"  
"Ne. Aku sangat bahagia sampai aku menangis." Jinri tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya. "Pergilah. Sebentar lagi pesawatmu berangkat."  
Luhan mengangkat ransel milik sehun. Lalu menyerahkannya pada sehun.  
Sehun menerimanya kemudian menyandangnya di bahunya.  
Sehun berjalan meninggalkan luhan dan jinri.  
Luhan berdiri disebelah jinri.  
"Ayo pulang." Ajak luhan ketika sehun benar2 menghilang dari pandangan mereka.  
"Oppa.. apa dia sudah pergi?" Tetesan air mata muncul lagi di matanya. "Aku.. membiarkannya pergi?"  
Luhan hanya terdiam melihat jinri yang sekarang menangis.  
"Oppa… katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Raung jinri. Luhan hanya bisa membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.  
5 tahun kemudian.  
"Oppa. Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya jinri yang terkejut melihat luhan yang sudah ada di depan tempat kuliahnya.  
"Tidak bolehkah aku menjemput yeojachinguku sendiri?" Jawab Luhan. Jinri hanya tersenyum sambil memukul pelan pundak Luhan. "Ayo pulang."  
Jinri menggandeng lengan Luhan. Karena apartemen Jinri tidak jauh dari tempat kuliahnya, mereka hanya berjalan.  
"Oppa… bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"  
"Pekerjaanku? Baik2 saja. Aku mungkin harus ke Busan untuk mengurus cabang disana."  
"Jinjja?"  
"Ah… di cabang seoul membutuhkan seorang sekretaris baru. Akan ada pemimpin disana. Aku akan mengurus cabang di Busan sementara orang itu akan memegang kendali cabang di seoul."  
"Ada orang baru?"  
"Ne. Utusan appa. Kau mau kan jadi sekretarisnya?"  
"Ne. Aku mau."  
Luhan dan Jinri tiba di depan pintu apartemen. Jinri membuka pintu apartemennya.  
"Kau mau mampir?"  
"Ani. Aku masih ada urusan."  
"Baiklah. Hati2 dijalan."  
"Ne. Chagiya." Luhan melambaikan tangannya.  
Jinri tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya.  
Jinri lalu menutup pintu apartementnya.  
Jinri pov  
Sekarang, aku sedang kuliah di seoul university di semester terakhir. Aku sekarang sudah memiliki apartement sendiri. Walaupun ukurannya kecil.  
3 tahun yang lalu, aku lulus bersama Jongin, KyungSoo, Baekhyun serta Chanyeol. Yang sekarang Chanyeol ke Jepang dan Kyungsoo ke Florida.  
Hanya tinggal ada Baekhyun dan Jongin. Mereka berdua berkuliah di universitas yang sama denganku. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka.  
Luhan oppa sekarang sudah menjadi CEO. Dia menjadi CEO untuk perusahaan ayahnya di seoul. Dan dia akan pergi ke busan untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya. Luhan masih setia mendampingiku. Disaat aku rapuh, dia selalu ada di sampingku.  
Sedangkan sehun, aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Luhan oppa tidak pernah membicarakannya. Well, aku tahu Luhan oppa khawatir aku akan menangis tanpa henti karena terakhir kali Luhan oppa membahas itu aku menangis selama semalaman. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apa dia.. sudah melakukan kemoterapinya? Dan.. apa dia berhasil?  
Apa ini? Kertas ini lagi? Dan.. bunga mawar.  
Aku membukanya.  
'Saranghae.'  
Keesokan harinya,  
Bunyi bel terus mengusikku. Aduh, itu pasti luhan oppa. Aku membukakan nya pintu.  
"Berisik sekali." Protesku.  
"Kau sudah siap?"  
"Kau harus berpakaian rapi. CEO itu sangat teliti." Komentar Luhan ketika dia memperhatikan bajuku.  
"Arraseo.."  
Ada apa dengan Luhan oppa? Biasanya dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Apa ini karena CEO itu? Siapa dia?

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Title : It just to be you  
Cast : oh sehun, park jinri  
Author : white2doh

"Masuklah…" suruh Luhan oppa ketika kami berada di depan ruangan CEO.  
"Tapi.. kau tidak ikut?"  
"Sejak kapan kau jadi sepenakut ini?" Luhan tertawa.  
Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang pria sedang berdiri membekangiku sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela.  
"Annyeong Haseyo." Sapaku."Saya Park jinri."  
"Park Jinri?" Ulang orang itu. Entah kenapa suaranya terasa familiar.  
"Ne?"  
"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Orang itu membalikkan badannya. Dia? Benarkah dia? Apa ini nyata? Atau hanya mimpi ku belaka?  
"Ka.. kau?"  
"Ya. Ini aku. Oh. Sehun." Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Kebiasaan Oh Sehun.  
Author pov  
Jinri menghambur ke arah sehun. Bukan. Bukan untuk memeluknya melainkan untuk memukulinya.  
"Oh sehun! Kau jahat! Aku benci kau!" Jinri terus memukul badan Sehun.  
"Ada apa ini? Seharusnya kau memelukku bukan memukuliku." Sehun melindungi badannya.  
"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Dasar pria jahat!"  
Kali ini pukulan jinri tertahan karena sehun berhasil menangkap kedua tangan jinri. "Kau sungguh benci padaku?"  
"Kau bisa2nya tidak memberikan kabar sedikitpun padaku?"  
"Mianhae. Appa melarangku memiliki ponsel. Katanya aku bisa tidak konsen menjalani kemoterapiku."  
"Pokoknya kau jahat."  
"Aish sudah kubilang tidak."  
Sementara Sehun dan Jinri di dalam, Luhan yang masih berada di luar hanya tersenyum kecil.  
'Kau memang hanya milik Sehun, Jinri-ya.'  
Ya. Luhan menyukai Jinri sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan sehun sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal itu.  
#flashback  
"Hyung, tolong jaga Jinri."  
"Baiklah."  
"Aku pergi." Kata sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Dia bermaksud untuk menghampiri jinri.  
"Tunggu, sehuna." Cegat Luhan.  
"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui."  
"Ada apa?"  
"Bersungguh2lah menjalani kemoterapi itu. Atau aku akan merebut Jinri darimu."  
"Eoh?"  
"Aku menyukai Jinri." Kata Luhan lirih.  
"Apa?" Sehun masih tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. "Jadi.."  
"Benar.. aku akan merebutnya dari tanganmu jika kau tidak bersungguh2 menjalaninya." Luhan kemudian meninggalkan sehun lalu berjalan ke arah jinri.  
#flashbackend  
"Jadi.. kau sudah selesai kuliah?" Tanya jinri ketika mereka berada di taman dekat kantor.  
"Iya. Aku mengambil jurusan bisnis."  
"Begitu? Hm.. bagaimana dengan kemoterapimu?"  
"Ne? Kemoterapi?" Raut wajah sehun langsung berubah.  
"Iya. Bagaimana?"  
"Aku… tidak…"  
"Tidak apa?" Jinri menanyakannya dengan suara takut2.  
"Tidak menyangka kalo hasilnya memuaskan." Kata sehun tersenyum.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya jinri berbinar2.  
"Iya. Awalnya benar rambutku rontok beberapa helai. Namun tidak membuat aku botak. Rambutku masih bagus bukan?"  
"Syukurlah." Kata jinri lalu meminum coffee latte miliknya.  
"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di sini?"  
"Begitulah. Aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli apartement sendiri."  
"Begitu?"  
"Kau tidak menanyakan alamatnya?" Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Untuk apa? Jika aku sudah sering kesana."  
"Apa kau bilang? Sudah sering… kerumahku?"  
"Kau ingat dengan sebuah kertas dengan setangkai mawar?" Sehun menunjukkan smirknya.  
"Jadi.. itu…"  
"Aku. Benar. Itu aku."  
"Jadi kau sudah lama berada di korea?"  
"Sekitar… 2 bulan."  
"Kau.. tinggal dimana?"  
"Dimana lagi? Dirumahku."  
"Ah.. waktu itu?!"  
#flashback  
Jinri datang ke rumah Luhan. Dia bermaksud untuk memberikan kejutan karena hari itu Luhan sedang berulangtahun.  
Namun, baru saja dia masuk dia sudah mendapati beberapa piring yang sepertinya baru dimakan.  
"Luhan oppa ada di rumah? Sepertinya dia sudah pergi kerja." Gumam Jinri. "Ah.. mungkin Luhan oppa lupa meletakkannya kembali." Jinri kemudian membereskan semua yang ada Di meja itu.  
#flashbackend  
"Aku pikir, sejak kapan Seorang Oh Luhan bisa memakan ramyeon untuk sarapan paginya? Bukankah yang suka sarapan dengan ramyeon itu kau?"  
"Kau sudah menyadari aku dari semua itu?"  
"Tidak. Aku pikir Luhan oppa memiliki sarapan yang buruk hanya untuk hari itu." Jinri diam.  
"Kenapa kau bersedia bekerja ditempatku?"  
"Aku masih butuh pekerjaan. Aku berhenti di cafe karena kemarin aku sibuk kuliah."  
"Bagaimana jika aku menolakmu?"  
"Ap-pa? Apa maksudmu?"  
"Dengar, bagaimana jika aku menolak lamaran kerjamu?"  
"Kau menolakku?" Jinri menunduk sedih. "Kenapa?"  
"Kau menangis? Aish dasar cengeng."  
"Kau .. menolak lamaranku."  
"Kalau begitu.. aku yang akan melamarmu." Sehun turun dari kursi lalu duduk bersimpuh di depan jinri.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
Sehun mengambil kedua tangan jinri dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu."  
"Aku tahu." Jawab jinri mengusap air matanya.  
"Terimakasih telah menunggu. Dan maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."  
"Apa-apaan kau ini."  
"Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Dan menerimaku sebagai suamimu?"  
"Su-suami?" Ulang jinri terperangah.  
"Iya. Apa kau bersedia menjadi istriku?"  
"Istri? Suami?"  
"Sepertinya kau masih seperti dulu. Terlalu bodoh."  
"Ish!" Jinri langsung menginjak kaki sehun.  
"Arkhh! Sakit sekali." Sehun berguling di rumput sambil meringis. Jinri pun akhirnya mendatanginya.  
"Kau tidak apa2? Aku menginjaknya terlalu keras?"  
"Arrkkhh sekali!" Sehun berakting namun sepertinya jinri tidak menyadarinya.  
"Tolong.. aku harus apa?"  
"Aku… kehabisan… nafas…" akting sehun. Jinri sudah hampir memegang hidung dan mulut sehun untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Namun sepertinya dia sudah tersadar.  
"Jahat!" Jinri membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala sehun. Kemudian jinri kembali ke kursinya.  
"Maafkan aku.. aku bercanda." Sehun merapikan bajunya lalu duduk di samping jinri. "Tapi aku serius melamarmu."  
"Aku.. belum selesai kuliah."  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aku masih ingin mencapai masa depanku."  
"Apa itu lebih penting daripada aku? Kau bisa mencapainya ketika bersamaku."  
"Akan kupikirkan."  
"Aku akan menunggunya."

Keesokan harinya.  
"Selamat pagi! Kau mau menjadi istriku?!" Sapa sehun ketika jinri baru membuka pintu apartementnya.  
"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya jinri sambil menguap.  
"Aku sedang melamarmu."  
Brak! Jinri langsung menutup pintu apartemen.

2 hari kemudian.  
"Hei. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"  
"Astaga! Aish! Untuk apa kau kesini?" Kata jinri sambil menyeret sehun ke tempat yang tidak dilihat oleh teman2nya.  
"Untuk melamarmu."  
"Sialan kau oh sehun!"

Selama hampir setiap hari sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan hampir setiap kali juga jinri selalu menghindar. Sampai akhirnya dia mendatangi Luhan yang kebetulan sedang berada di Seoul.  
"Oppa. Bagaimana ini? Sehun terus memaksaku."  
"Kalau begitu, terimalah."  
"Oppa, kau lupa? Aku masih ingin menggapai cita2ku."  
"Kau bisa mencapainya bersama sehun."  
"Oppa.."  
"Terimalah…"

Jinri sedang duduk di kamarnya ketika seseorang menekan bel pintu rumahnya.  
Jinri bangkit untuk membukanya. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu adalah oh sehun.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya jinri ketika membukakan pintunya. "Mau melamar lagi?"  
"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke rumahmu." Sehun memaksa masuk sampai jinri harus mundur beberapa langkah.  
"Untuk apa kau kesini?"  
"Aku bosan dirumah. Lagipula ini adalah hari minggu."  
"Lalu? Kau ingin menghabiskannya dirumahku?"  
"Tepat sekali. Wah.. mulai ada peningkatan pada jinriku." Kata sehun. "Ayo duduk disampingku." Jinri pun duduk disamping sehun.  
"Apa itu?" Tunjuk sehun pada sebuah tumpukan.  
"Oh itu.. itu adalah film."  
"Sekarang kau suka menonton?"  
"Tentu saja. Tapi karena aku akhir2 ini sibuk jadi aku jarang menonton sehingga banyak film yang masih belum kutonton."  
"Bagaimana jika kita menontonya sekarang?"  
"Boleh."

Akhirnya, jinri memutuskan untuk menerima sehun. Mereka pun melakukan banyak persiapan untuk hari sakral mereka.  
"Kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya Jongin ketika sehun berkunjung ke kampusnya.  
"Minggu depan."  
"Wah.. kau baru berumur 22 tahun dan sudah akan menikah. Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?" Kata baekhyun sambil memakan makan siangnya.  
"Kau ini iri atau apa hyung?" Celetuk jongin yang membuat baekhyun hampir melayangkan kepalan tangannya jika jinri tidak datang.  
"Oppa! Berhenti melakukan kekerasan!"  
Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. "Tolong nasehati si hitam ini."  
"Hahaha~" jinri duduk disebelah jongin.  
"Hey, kenapa kau malah duduk disitu bukannya duduk disampingku?" Tegur sehun.  
"Apa itu sebuah keharusan?"  
Jinri mengambil sesendok makanan jongin.  
"Hey hey hey. Kau makan dengan jongin?"  
"Berisik sekali." Keluh jinri.

3 hari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Sehun membelikan jinri sebuah gaun cantik.  
"Hey, datanglah ke lampu merah. Aku menunggumu di seberang. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kata sehun disambungan telepon.  
"Baiklah."  
Jinri mendatangi lampu merah itu dan terlihat sehun sedang menenteng sebuah paper bag. Sehun mulai berjalan menyebrang. Namun, tanpa sehun sadari, sebuah mobil menerobos lampu merah serta sedang melaju kencang kearahnya.

pls read s/9711950/1/FF-Waiting-for-you-sequel-of-It-just-t o-be-you for the sequel

To be continued

dilanjutkan ke sequel. please wait ^^


End file.
